


Up-grade

by Butterflies_and_Ladybugs



Category: DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I love them but plot, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Salt, Tigger warning, Tom and Sabine salt, felinette - Freeform, like tons of it, sorry - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs
Summary: Marinette is transfered back to Gotham due to Lila's influence. She has to deal with remebering her brother, a new school, and mental health, and other problems. Will this work out for the better or will she fall apart?Comments are encuraged because I love any ideas and oppinions you have to offer. I will try to update when I can.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix (PV), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 21
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The {} will symbolise a flashback or dream. There may be some chapters where she can’t tell the difference between reality and dreams and you will experience that too.

{Nettie was hiding. Again. But she would be fine. She was always fine. She was fine when the teachers overlooked her, she was fine when people mocked her, and she was fine when he noticed her bruises. The only person who cared about her- }

_ And you killed him! You are the reason he died. It is your fault as always. Lila didn’t need to plant your tendencies. Why couldn’t you be normal like the rest of them. Why couldn’t you keep your own brother alive. He would probably hate you wouldn’t he- _

No. No. No. “Shut Up” were the first words out of Marinette’s mouth surprising the flight attendant. 

“Are you alright Ms.”

“I’m fine. Sorry to bother you.”

“It’s no problem dear.”

_ Of course it is you are always a problem _

Pushing the voice to the back of her mind Marinette looked over her things. You could never be too careful, especially in Gotham. Not that Tom and Sabine had cared.

{“We're sending you back to Gotham. Maybe it will straighten out this behavior of yours since you seem to be acting … feral.” said Tom

“But I haven’t done anything wrong. You have to understand she is lying.”

“Why would she lie? She is such a sweet girl. And the boy- Adrien he tried to straighten you out to, but you just can’t be fixed here in Paris.”said Sabine

“You have to understand. He didn’t want to fix me. He wanted to use me and control me he-”

“Enough. You leave tomorrow. Pack your things” said Tom. In a voice that reminded her of her “Father”.}

After grabbing her stuff from the bag carousel, Marinette started to look for her host family. Preferably to see if she would have to run away again. No. Don’t bring out Nettie.

_ Because Nettie is a part of you. The part that only causes trouble. You think you can lock her away but she is you. You can’t even- _

There they are. There was a Mother and her son from the looks of it. She had to say the body language showed a good family and the tell-tale signs that noramly showed bad situations were missing. But looks can be deceiving she would just have to be alert.

“Hi, my name is Marinette as you already know.”

“Hello, I’m Claude and this is my mom. We will be your host family.” said the boy. Now Marinette was actually looking she could see the boy was taller than her by almost a full head. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with dark blue stripes and jeans. The mother had her dark brown hair in a tight bun. She was wearing a grey pant suit with black kitten heels. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Marinette. My name is Kathrin Durand but you can call me Ms. Kathrin.” 

“It is nice to meet both of you. Maybe we can talk in the car or when we get back.” 

“Of course. You must be tired from the trip.” said Ms. Kathrin.

So they left the airport. In the car Marinette learned that they would be attending Gotham Academy. She also learned about his friends and she became excited to meet them. Before she remembered what happened with her last group of friends which squashed her good mood.

Claude showed her the room she would be staying in which was a nice size. It was helpful that they were in the business district; it meant  ~~ no ~~ little obvious crime and a good sized house. 

[POV Switch]

Claude opened up the group chat. He was more than a little surprised because the people who applied their child into the program said she was some kind of delinquent. She was one of the kindest people he had met. She seemed like she would fit into the group well but he couldn’t let them look into her past. While he knew they would eventually become friends he didn’t want them to develop any bad impressions. 

Kid Mime: Guys the exchange student is sooooooo nice

Ice Prince: You said that about the person who robbed you the other day.

Melodie: He isn’t wrong : (

Kid Mime: THE BETRAYAL!!!!!

MERCURY MY BEST BRO U AGREE WITH ME RIGHT

Mercury: Sorry, they aren’t wrong : (

Kid Mime: SPARROW DUDE YOU BELIEVE ME 

Sparrow: No.

Sunshine: You forgot about me.

Kid Mime: OELASOUHSOVHSLH

Do u support my side

Sunshine: I am so sorry, but I won’t judge until I meet them.

Is it a boy or girl?

Kid Mime: A girl

Melodie: Finally. I am surrounded by males 

Mercury: You know you love us.

Kid Mime: You know you love us

Dang it U stole my line.

Mercury: ; p

Kid Mime: GTG it's time for dinner

Mercury: Bye

Melodie: Bye

Claude turned off his phone before heading down. Hopefully he could get to know this new girl and hopefully everyone else would agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Claude bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry fot the week long break. It was for my own mental health, but I am trying to decide whether Marinette should be a meta or magic. The basic powers will be the same but the way she uses them will change. What do you guys think?

{They were fighting again. Jason promised to protect her, but what was worth protecting? They said she was worth less than dirt. Maybe they were right? Maybe it would be easier for Jason if she just dies…}

“Jay…” was the whisper that died on her tongue as she woke up from another restless slumber. Looking at the clock it showed 6:30 a.m.. ‘ Maybe I can make some breakfast.”

_ It would make you useful … _ **_for once._ **

‘Maybe I will make pancakes and eggs.’

{It was a sunday morning and the house smelled good  for once Mom had made pancakes and Jay was busy eating a stack of them.

“Nettie! Come eat some of these, they are delicious!”

“You sound surprised!” replied  Cathrine Mom in a teasing tone. The life in her eyes caused Nettie to giggle. She should have known it was all going to change}

Heading to the kitchen Marinette began to make the pancakes since they would take a little longer to prepare. Once they were cooking she began to make the eggs. Right when she had finished Claude walked into the kitchen.

“Hi Marinette, what did you make? Whatever it is it smells amazing!”

“Pancakes and eggs. I also made some coffee if you would like, and thank you.”

Claude took a bite of his pancakes, which were drenched in maple syrup, and said “Wow. These are amazing”

“ Thank you.” replied Marinette.

“Would you be ok going out to get school supplies with me?”asked Claude.

“Sure I need to pick up some fabrics anyway, and I need to get a few other school supplies.” replied Marinette.

Once they were done eating, by that point Ms. Kathrin had gotten up and also liked Marinette’s pancakes, they got dressed to go out and grabbed their stuff. Marinette was wearing a red crop top with black accents under a black, faux leather jacket. She had on ripped, black jeans and combat boots with embroidered red roses on the side. She had a back, crossbody purse that had a small first aid kit, her wallet, a retractable bo staff, etc.. When she walked into the living room she saw Claude was already ready to go, and was wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday. ~~She was not angry, just disappointed.~~

“Ready to go?” said Claude.

“Always” replied Marinette with no hesitation.

“Perfect. What store do you want to go to first?” asked Claude.

So they left to begin their shopping adventure  ~~ what a creative name ~~ ~~.~~

~Time Skip (because I am lazy)~

“Damm, remind me to never ask the difference between fabrics again.” 

“It is my fault you can’t tell the difference between cotton and polymer fabrics!”

“This is why I do acting. It has much less scary people.” 

Sticking her tongue out at Claude marinette replied “Me … I’m an angel, thank you very much!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” replied Claude just as teasingly.

Before Marinette could reply her and Claude were pulled into an alley. 

_ You’re so stupid. This is Gotham for god's sake! You idiot. Your actions are going to cause the death of the one person who actually likes you. It is going to be just like Jason. It is all your fault-  _

“Hey Girly! Hand me your purse and we shouldn’t have any trouble” said the apparent robber.

He was holding a knife and was double her size. She could take him. So she feigned grabbing her bag with one hand, and used the other to grab her bo staff. As soon as it was out of her bag she extended it and proceeded to stand in front of Claude.

“If you want it you're going to have to go through me.” said Marinette. 

“Doesn't matter to me.” said the robber. (Robber seems awkward. We are going to call him Robbert.) __

Marinette used her staff to knock the knife out of his hand. She flipped over his head and hit him from behind effectively knocking him out.

“What- How- you know what I’m not going to ask.” said Claude

“Did I forget to mention that I could fight?” asked Marinette causing her to get a deadpan stare from Claude which in turn, caused her to giggle. “I have some zip ties. Would you help me tie him up?”

“Anything for the fashion goddess Marinette.” replied Claude.

Once they got home Claude and Marinette did the reasonable thing after being attacked they ate. 

“Hey Marinette can I call you Mari?”

“Sure”

“Hey Mari?”

“What is it?” asked the raven haired girl.

“Why did you come? I mean it is obvious you didn’t do all the things that report said you did, and if you were that bad you wouldn’t have saved me.”

“That is a long story. I am sorry, but I don’t think I am ready to share it yet.”

“It’s ok, take your time.” replied Claude which caused Marinette to stare at him surprised. “What? Did I say something wrong?” 

“No. You are the first person to have said something like that to me in a long time.” replied Marinette looking away.

With those words Claude realized what about Marinette had made him get attached so quickly. He really does find all the ones who are hurt the most. Weirdly enough they all have blue eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I love all of you comments as long as you give them. No idea is unwanted here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets the gang. In a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you to everyone in the Maribat discord for helping me come up with ideas, and for being so supportive. I am so sorry about the delay with writing this, and I have desided that chapters will come out once I am done writing them (whenever that may be). Stay heathy and safe!

Claude was expecting a lot of things to happen when Marinette met his friends. While her not liking them was one thing he did not expect her to punch Damian twice. Sure Damian could be ... Blunt but he hasn't even said anything the first time. The second time was kind of his own fault, but there was still a chance that this was salvageable; he would just have to find it in the dumpster fire of a first meeting. A very large dumpster fire, and the day started out so well to ...

[Two hours earlier]

Marinette was not excited for her first day back at school. While she was prepared  ~~ excited ~~ to meet Claude's friends, she didn't have the best experiences with school or Gotham so put them together and you have a recipe for disaster. What would happen next, she would meet Bruce Wayne or any of his children and punch him or her for stealing her brother. With her luck it may happen. She always seemed to have the weirdest sense of luck. For example, she once was able to save a man from getting hit by a car. In doing so, she lost the cookies for her class, but the man ended up being the one who helped her learn Miraculous magic and she got to meet the Kwami. The kwami wer a mix between spirit guides and familiars. They wouldn't have to stay near the holder of their jewels which are almost all embedded into specific pieces of jewellery. However, their companionship came at a cost mainly protecting this reality from other possible apocalyptic endings.

Anyway, she was wearing her pajamas and eating a bowl of fruit and an omelette and  **The Coffee** TM when Claude came out.

"Mornin' Mari"

"Hey Claude. I made you an omelette with cheese and vegetables for you. It is in the microwave so it doesn't get too cold." Replied Marinette earning her a face of shock. "What do you not like about vegetables? I can make you something else if-" she started before Claude grapes her in a bear hug.

"You're the best Mari. I wasn't expecting you to make something so I was surprised."

"That makes sense. I guess?"

"You guess?"

"Nothing, let's just get ready. I'm going to get dressed."

"M'kay." Said Claude between mouthfuls of food.

Eventually they were ready after Marinette was once again disappointed in his outfit. After a quick goodbye to Mrs. Kathrin they walked to school. Luckily it was just around the corner. As Claude and Marinette rounded the corner into the school while talking about UMS II which was coming out soon Claude spots Damian. Before Claude could say anything Marinette shouted

"You. Your A Fucking Wayne!" And punched Damian in the gut. If Claude was being honest she only went slightly lighter than yesterday.

"Marinette what the Hell. Are you ok Damian?"

"Wait, you're one of Claude's friends he talked about. Oh my goodness I am so sorry I completely let my emotions get the best of me I-"

"Tch. Don't be an idiot I am obviously Wayne and me and Claude are acquaintances at most, '' in his condescending tone.

That earned him a punch to his face. Which brought them beck to the beginning. However things were only getting worse.

"What did Wayne do this time?" asked Felix's icy cold voice.

As soon as she saw him Marinette froze 

"Mari?" called Claude and she ran.

"What happened? Who made Damian bleed?" Asked Jon who looked angry and amused at the same time.

"She broke my nose. I told you she wasn't an angel like you claimed Claude." Said Damian.

"What did you all do? I have to find her before something happens to her'' replied Claude who started running after her.

"Wait. Claude!" Said a voice but it was useless because they were already left in the dust.

Marinette's POV:

Marinette didn't know what happened. She was walking with Claude and she saw him. A Wayne. Now it wasn't in Marinette's nature to be impulsive  ~~ most of the time ~~ , but she was angry. And you don't mess with an angry Marinette. She held herself back and when she realized that she may be hurting a random kid. Especially after Claude said something, and this  ~~ kid ~~ Wayne had the audacity to call her an idiot. He definitely deserved what he got, but then there were more people. Too many people. All she could do was run. Just like always.

Run. Run. RUN.

From Claude, her demons, her mind. She just had to escape it all and keep running. Ignore the looks, and the voices just run. She had no destination in mind. All she had was instinct, and that is what brought her here. Back to her and Jays spot before-

_ You killed him _

He was stolen. She hid in the corner that even the best holders couldn't find. She decided to reat. And that was all it took for them to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I love all of your comments and I always read them so feel free to send them. Have a great day : )!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
